Caos en Equestria
by paula kagome maria
Summary: Historia de MLP con personajes inventados y de la serie: Hinamori estaba enfrente de la estatua de la única persona que la había aceptado y le había dicho hermosa sin importar su apariencia, el dio su libertad por ella, por un monstruo.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Celestia estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su gran recamara mientras Discord la miraba impaciente desde su cómoda cama **"No puedo hacerlo" **pensó Celestia ella era muy prudente y sabia pero esto simplemente se escapaba de su control. Pensó que al ser una diosa no sería problema hacer "eso" para que la raza de Discord fuera cual fuera no desapareciera, pero al llegar a la recamara y ver que ya iba a pasar lo cambio todo, sentía malestar por los nervios que sentía, pero le había dado su palabra a Discord así que con paso firme apago las luces.

Luego de unos meses se hizo notable el embarazo de la Princesa, la cual estaba feliz sentir la vida de dos seres en su vientre hace que te sientas más responsable de la creación de un ser.

Los primeros meses transcurrieron sin percances solo faltaban 16 más y estos cincos se le habían pasado rápido, pero luego de octavo mes las cosas se volvieron raras en el hechizo que hacían para poder ver a la pequeña ya no se veía una sino dos alicornios que parecía desprender poco a poco de la primera lo que asusto incluso a Discord.

Pero Celestia siguió adelante con la gestación y luego de 8 meses más sus dos pequeñas alicornios nacieron, las dos tenían un pelaje blanco el de una más puro que el de la otra y por iguales los ojos de las pequeñas tenían un brillante color rojo eran sus únicas similitudes lo demás era totalmente diferente, la crin de la primera alicornio era plateada y lacia, tenía ya unos colmillos, su cola era la de un tigre con pérdida de color en la punta y sus alas eran las de un dragón, celestia se impresiono y miro con ternura a la pequeña sobo sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas y la acuno.

El amor que le sentía a esta pequeña abominación no lo sentía por la alicornio de crin rosa chicle, la cual era un perfecto potrillo pero ya que no sabía de donde había salido le asustaba un poco acercarla a la pequeña que tenía en brazos-Eres como una muñequita-dice Celestia al ver lo frágil que se veía-Te llamare Hinamori-le da un beso en la frente y la pequeña se rio-Así es tu nombre es Hinamori, y yo soy tu Mami y la encargada de darte mucho amor y lo más importante de protegerte-le juro a su pequeña

**Espero les guste el Prólogo :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este nuevo fick que estoy haciendo de MLP, en este fick usare personajes inventados mesclados con lo que ya están en la serie espero sea de su agrado **

**Título:**_** El caos en equestria **_

**Capítulo 1:**_** La Hija del caos (Hinamori)**_

Unos días antes del viaje de las princesas Celestia y Luna. La hija de Celestia quien iba a quedar a cargo salió a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Canterlot, pero en medio de su paseo se dio cuenta que los demás ponis e unicornios trataban de evitarla, no entendía **"ella era la hija de su diosa como podían faltarle así al respeto"** se molestó un poco y decidió regresar al castillo, apenas ingreso en este un aura de tristeza se desprendió de ella y varios de los ponies que ayudaban en el castillo fueron a ver que le pasaba y comprendieron cual era el problema de la pequeña **" todos se habían alejado de ella como siempre lo hacían"** los ponies no querían molestar a la pequeña y la dejaron sola

Ella fue al jardín y pensó **"por qué nadie se acerca a mí, porque nadie me habla, antes todos me evitan" **pensó con amargura y se le ocurrió **"será para no hacer nada inadecuado y hacer enfurecer a mama"** pensó con alegría eso **"Pero porque si le hablan a Natalie"** al no tener más ideas fue a una fuente cercana y vio su reflejo y la cruda realidad azoto su solitaria alma, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos rojos, sus colmillos, su crin despeinada y plateada, sus alas de dragón, todo en ella era diferente unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos **"ahora lo entiendo me ven como una abominación, algo que no debió existir"**

La pequeña solo nació para que una de las razas más antiguas de equestria no desapareciera. Su Madre la gran soberana acepto tener un hijo de Discord ya que era la única de las ponies que podía aguantar tener un hijo del caos, pero todos sus esfuerzos de hacerla totalmente como su padre fallaron ADN de ponie se mezcló con ella y aunque tenía varias partes de animales como su padre caminaba en cuatro patas, tenía cuerno y una Cutiemark, ella se acostó en el césped y vio al cielo

Viendo fijamente el cielo vio como un rayo paso haciendo estremecer todo el cielo además de hacerlo cambiar de color –Hermoso- dijo la pequeña asombrada por tal espectáculo, ella tenía ganas de seguir a ese Pegaso tan asombroso pero si alguien ve sus alas totalmente extendidas solo se alegaran más de ella, así que miro el piso tristemente

El Pegaso la ve y se sorprende por tan extraña criatura así que aterriza al lado de ella haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara-Que hace un poni tan hermoso en este solo jardín

Ella lo miro incrédula era la primera vez que un poni que no sirviera en el castillo le hablara y además le dijo que era-Hermosa?-dijo incrédula

-Si-Dice maravillado-tu cola de tigre es hermosa combina con tus ojos-ella cierra los ojos avergonzada por las palabras del Pegaso-vamos no tienes por qué cerrar esos lindos ojos se te ven genial

Ella abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente-Gracias-se sonroja-Mucho gusto soy Hinamori-Ella sonríe mostrando dos pequeños colmillitos-eres muy amable-el mira maravillado sus colmillos-pero no tienes que mentir diciendo que soy hermosa-él se sorprende-no soy como las demás ponies-dice extendiendo sus grandes alas de dragón

-Esas alas son geniales-dice asombrado-y lo dijo enserio eres muy hermosa

Ella estaba adquiriendo un color rojo muy intenso-eso no es cierto-de pronto un tercero tosio rompiendo la magia

-hermana, mama a estado buscándote, deja de tontear aquí y ve con ella-dice Natalie la hermana melliza de Hinamori, ella era toda una poni con su crin lacia de un hermoso rosa chicle y un pelaje tan blanco con el de su madre pero sus ojos eran tan rojos como los de Hinamori las dos nacieron de los mismos padres pero Natalie era todo lo poni de Hinamori

Hinamori mira fijamente al Pegaso-antes de irme me puedes decir tu nombre

El Pegaso le sonríe-Me llamo Shihei el Pegaso del Rayo-muestra orgulloso su cutiemark un rayo de color amarillo, su crin era negra con destellos rojos y su pelaje era de un azul cielo-segura que te tienes que ir

Ella mira a su hermana- si me tengo que ir, espero volver a hablar contigo-va con su madre

Natalie mira molesta la mirada que le da Shihei a su hermana-creo que mama la regañara por volver a mostrarse en publico

Shihei la mira sorprendido-Yo creo que es una poni muy hermosa-Natalie lo mira mal y se va enojada a su cuarto le molestaba que alguien creyera que su hermana era hermosa, toda la atención debía ser para ella, al llegar a su cuarto cogió su pincel, ya que su madre le había encargado pintar el cielo de diferentes tonos ya que su cutiemark era el triángulo de colores

Hinamori al llegar a la presencia de su madre se arrodilla por respeto y ve la mirada maternal de su madre y empieza a escuchar la voz de ella llena de comprensión y amor-Hinamori que te he dicho de salir fuera del castillo sin los guardias-Celestia no le gustaba que ella saliera saber que su pequeña sufría el rechazo la molestaba además que era peligroso ella podría volverse como su padre aunque ahora él está calmado, perder a su hija por la locura que perseguía a la raza a la que ella pertenecía era algo que la atormentaba, y su cutiemark no daba señales para aliviar su miedo más profundo perder a su querida hija, vio que su hija iba a decir algo así que hablo rápidamente-sabes que no me gusta saber que te han rechazado-Hinamori cierra los ojos

-Mama, deja de ocultarme, a veces siento que te avergüenzas de mi-dice ella haciendo que el corazón de su madre se encoja

-Hinamori, sabes que no es verdad…-La Alicornio calla un momento-puedes retirarte-Su hija la mira con tristeza y a pequeños pasos sale de la sala y va con su tía, le tranquilizaba verla poner la noche

Hinamori llega y ve a su tía alistándose-no me perdí nada-dice sonriendo en eso ve aparecer a Shihei de la nada lo cual sorprendió a la pequeña

-Hinamori, que bien que te vuelvo a ver-Luna de sorprende

-Ya se conocen-los dos asienten, Luna sonríe al ver que su sobrina había hecho un amigo-Porque no ayudas a Shihei acomodar las nubes para la tormenta-Hinamori asiente eufórica y sigue a Shihei para acomodar las nubes

Ella vuelve a su sitio mientras Shihei espera que Luna termine de poner la Luna, cuando ella acaba el sale disparado y sus rayos y truenos estremecieron la tierra haciendo que comenzara una gran tormenta

-Es muy bueno-Dice asombrada, el vuelve junto a ella-vamos a refugiarnos de la lluvia-el asiente y entran a un mirador

-No le temes a los rayos-Hinamori ve los rayos y niega con su cabeza-eso es genial, muchas ponies le temen y no sé por qué son INCREIBLES-Hinamori ríe por la actitud de Shihei y se queda a su lado viendo los hermosos rayos que el creo hasta que la lluvia cesa

-Gracias-dice Hinamori sonriéndole lo que hace que Shihei se sorprenda ella mira el cielo y lo mira a el-pide un deseo-cierra los ojos, el no comprende lo que dice

-Deseo-de pronto se sonroja y sonríe, acaso ella siente lo mismo que él, cierra los ojos y se acerca a ella

-Ya Pedí mi deseo-dice abriendo los ojos, el los abre de sorpresa y ve al cielo, mirando como una estrella fugaz desaparece del cielo y se sonroja aún mas

-Que pediste-Hinamori ríe un poco

-Es un secreto

-Vamos, dime

-Si te dijo no se cumplirá-El sonríe

-Claro que sí, dime que deseaste-Ella también sonríe

-Está bien te diré, igual ya se está cumpliendo-lo abraza, el vuelve a sonrojarse

-Que…pediste-dice tartamudeando, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente sentía que se le iba a salir

-Tener un amigo-el corazón de él se paró de repente pero eso lo enterneció, ella debe sentirse muy sola

-Si lo tienes-la abraza

**Fin Del 1 Capitulo **


	3. Chapter 2

**Título: **_**Caos en Equestria**_

**Capítulo 2:**_** La tentación del caos**_

Pasaron los días y la situación en el imperio de Cristal no mejoraba así que la Princesa Celestia estaba a punto de partir, tenia la esperanza que al dejar a su hija a cargo le iba a dar más control y tal vez dejaría de hacer caos a escondidas o por el contrario toda esa libertad la volvería más caótica solo el tiempo le diría si funciono, pero, solo por si acaso Twilight sabia que hacer aunque para Celestia seria perder a su pequeña y también a Natalie ya que al parecer estaban mas unidas de lo que ella pensaba, miro un momento a Natalie estaba leyendo tranquilamente como todos los días era muy diferente a Hinamori pero en el fondo aunque no lo admitiera compartían una sola alma como se podía apreciar en los ojos de ambas-Natalie por favor alista tus cosas ya nos vamos-Natalie la miro y asintió, fue por sus pertenencias

Luego de que nacieran, Celestia investigo por que el alma de su Hija se había sido dividida en dos, pero aunque busco solo pudo encontrar una explicación una parte de su alma odiaba a la otra parte no sabia como explicar eso pero lo que le pasaba a una le ocurría a la otra así que si Hinamori desistía y perdía el control que le pasaría a Natalie, cuando Natalie volvió pudo observar que su Cutiemark ahora era un extraño aparato-¿Estas bien Natalie?

-Si madre-Natalie Observo lo que su madre veia con asombro y observo que su hermosa CutieMark ahora era algo extraño, su madre le dio un vestido-Gracias-se lo puso

De Pronto Luna entro-Tia, no encuentro a Hinamori –Celestia se sorprendió, donde podría estar su hija-los guardias dijeron que salió con Shihei-Celestia sonríe

-Es bueno que tenga amigos, eso la ayudara a tener más control-Las dos princesas salieron a buscarla

Mientras en el centro de Canterlot

Shihei le estaba comprando dulces a Hinamori, de todos los sabores, de pera, manzana, naranja-Vamos no compres tantos-decía avergonzada

-Es que quiero comprar varios tipos-dijo pagando los dulces, mientras se metía un gomita a la boca

-No debiste-dice ella sonrojada, mira alrededor y ve que solo no la evitan a ella sino también a Shihei **"espero que él no se dé cuenta"** comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo **"Bien todo salio perfecto"** sonrie Hinamori pero un amigo de Shihei se empezo ha acerca y lo iba a saludar pero al ver a Hinamori rápidamente ignoro el saludo de su amigo y se fue ella vio la cara de confusion de Shihei y bajo su mirada al suelo-lo siento

Shihei se da cuenta que todos lo evitan también a el-Tranquila no importa-le da los dulces-Tu compañía me basta-dijo sinceramente lo que hizo que Hinamori sintiera desprecio por los ponies que los evitaban-Vamos a otro lugar para comer-los dos se alejaron un poco de la ciudad y fueron a un lago cercano

Hinamori comió unos pocos dulces y con su magia le dio en la boca uno a Shihei, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara y lo aceptara-Están ricos-dijo Hinamori dándole algunos a Shihei quien los aceptaba con gusto

Celestia y Luna los ven con ternura-Potrillos-los dos se sonrojan y miran a las dos princesas-Vamos es hora de nuestra partida-Hinamori asiente y junto a Shihei van al castillo

Celestia le da un reloj de arena para que se guié cuando tenga que poner la luna o el sol-los pegasos ayudaran con el clima, vendrán a consultarte asi que trata que las Lluvias no se interpongan con el trabajo de lo ponies-con estas últimas indicaciones Celestia, Luna y Natalie se suben a un carruaje-Y recuerda que Twilight está en Ponyville si necesitas algo-dicho esto ellas parten dejando a Hinamori a cargo de todo

-Si necesitas ayuda estaré aquí cerca-dice Shihei dándole apoyo

-Gracias Shihei-dice Hinamori avergonzándose-Ve y descansa-le da un pequeño beso en los labios

-...Si...Ya...me voy-el sonrojado Pegaso sale volando hacia su hogar

Hinamori ve el cielo estaba tan azul-tal vez podría ponerle algo de color-sonríe y cambia a un fucsia el cielo, cambia las nubes a verde y hace que llueva chocolate **"Papa siempre hacia esto cuando era una potrilla" **piensa nostálgica

Pensó en la última vez que vio a su padre hace cuanto uno o dos años que se fue de vacaciones por que la habra dejado solita, su relación con su madre no era la mejor en cambio su padre la entendía y apoyaba todas sus locuras, recordaba cuando la llevaba a un desierto cercano donde ella podía hacer todo el caos que quisiera sin preocuparse, en uno de esos viajes obtuvo su cutiemark, pero su madre se enteró y le prohibió salir del castillo lo que hizo que su padre se alegara de la educación y formación de ella

De pronto un guardia entro al salón del trono-Princesa Hinamori su padre ha regresado ¿Desea que entre?-Hinamori dibujo una sonrisa en su cara

-¡Si déjalo pasar!-dijo dando saltitos

-Hola querida Hija-Dijo Discord entrando con ropa elegante y caminando rítmicamente-Tanto tiempo que no veía a mi querida Hija

-Papi-dijo Hinamori lanzándose, pero este la detuvo

-Hija que es ese comportamiento tan poco digno de una dama-ella se sorprende-además el cielo está de un color poco natural-le da un golpecito con su pipa en la frente-¿qué está pasando?-Hina se sonroja

-Es que estaba haciendo caos-Discord la mira fijamente-Tu madre no te ha dicho que eso no se hace

-Pero…Pero-Dice ella sorprendida-pensé que te enorgullecía mi caos-Discord la deja en el suelo

-Debes tener más control-ella se entristece y mira al suelo nunca pensó que su padre le fuera a decir algo como eso, pero de pronto las grande carcajadas de su padre llenaron todo el castillo

-Papa-dijo sorprendida

-Solo era una broma pequeña-le desordena el cabello-veo que has mejorado con tu magia-el hace que ella flote y se suba en el lomo de el-Ya que tu madre no está por que no desordenamos un poco equestria-Hinamori sonríe y apoya a su padre

Pero ella ve que no se dirijan al desierto sino a Ponyville-Padre alla esta Twilight, si te ve haciendo caos...-su padre la calla

-Tranquila todo estará bien-trata de tranqulizarla

**Fin Del capítulo 2**

**Gracias a los que le dieron oportunidad a mi Fick se los agradezco y espero no desaposesionar, y no no repetí el capitulo  
**


End file.
